


far too easy

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: There's no difference to her.





	far too easy

Licking her lips, Victoria looked down at what was once a human man. He was drained of all the blood in his body and her eyes were a brighter red than before. She grinned, baring all her teeth as she walked off.

She'd honestly thought it'd have been harder. She'd thought she'd feel guilt, fear, horror. Maybe she'd tear at herself in disgust of what she'd done - robbed another creature of their life in order to sustain her own. She'd thought she'd crumple to the ground in agony, scream out at the gods for what she's become. She's got all the justifications in her mind as to why murder is necessary.

What Victoria hadn't prepared for was the possibility that she _wouldn't_ need any rationalizations. That she could feel the same before and after the kill. With tender hands, she brushed away the dead man's hair from his eyes, and laughed. She could think easily on other things, without any permeating emotion. It was as though...it was normal for her.

(It was now, anyway.)


End file.
